


A Close Shave

by Neverendingimagination



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverendingimagination/pseuds/Neverendingimagination
Summary: Sam takes a bubble bath to relax and Jack lends a hand.





	

Sam turned on the faucets and opened her favourite muscle soak bubble bath. She poured some of the liquid into the running water and screwed the top on tightly. The hot water churned the filling bath, creating thick white bubbles and filled the room with a heady herbal scent. She inhaled the calming lavender fragrance deeply and sighed. God she needed this bath.

            She turned to close the door and had her hand on the bolt when she heard him.

            “Sam! Don’t lock the door.” He barked.

            She glared at the door and clenched her teeth. She felt the familiar, frustrating pressure in her bladder. She knew she would only have to pee the second she sat in the water if she didn’t go now, and attended to business before pulling off her pants, and shirt. She unclasped her bra and breathed a sigh of relief as her breasts were finally freed and allowed to relax.

            She turned on her iPod and mini-speakers, and flicked through songs until she found something that suited her mood. She settled on Lakmé – The Flower Duet – Jack’s classical music tastes must be rubbing off on her.  

Sam dipped her hand into the filled bath, the water was hot, not so hot it would burn but hot enough that the heat would penetrate deeply into her aching muscles, soothing her legs and back. She shucked off her panties before carefully and slowly climbing into the bath. She still wasn’t used to the change in her centre of gravity and she was more careful than usual not to slip or fall.

She was sure her sigh, as she lowered herself into the hot water, was audible from down the street but she couldn’t care less. She sat down, leaned against the back of the tub and closed her eyes, letting her body slide into the water.

She concentrated on her breathing, in and out, in and out, letting the lavender and heat penetrate her skin and muscles, forgetting the world around her. It was bliss, sheer bliss. Peace, quiet, warmth, what else could she possibly require? Ah yes, privacy and sole-ownership of her body back.

She slathered herself with her bodywash, working the gentle soap into her skin in a rich and creamy lather. She reached to the side of the tub for her razor and accidentally knocked it onto the tile floor.

“Dammit!” she cursed loudly, trying to manouver her body so she could reach it.

She could only imagine how she looked moments later, her leg hooked over the bath, trying to use her toes to grab the razor when Jack poked his head around the door, towel in hand.

“This isn’t what it looks like". She said.

“You can’t reach your razor and are too stubborn to ask for help?” he grinned.

She glared at him and pointed at the razor with her foot.

“Please?” She said resignedly.

Jack grinned and picked up the razor. He slipped his hand around her ankle and carefully lifted her leg back inside the tub. She held her hand out for the razor and he held it towards her, just as her fingers reached it he jerked the razor away.

“Do you need anymore help?” he asked.

“No.” She replied.

“Sure?” he asked.

“Certain, thank you.” She said.

He passed her the razor and she carefully ran it under her arms whilst he watched.

“Are you going to watch me all night?” she asked. “Shaving is not very sexy.”

“I’ll finish dinner.” Jack sighed.

He flicked the towel over his shoulder and left the room, leaving the door partially open.

Sam ran her hands around her stomach to her thighs. Oh, her legs, she needed to do those too. She held her razor and eyed her legs, well, her toes, that was about all she could see of her legs these days. Her stomach blocked most of her view, as she watched her skin rippled as the baby kicked. She felt her face break into a smile.

“Jack!” She called.

It took him seconds to return.

“Yes?” he asked.

She held up her razor and wiggled her toes.

“I need a hand.”

“Can’t you do it yourself?”

“I can’t even see my legs, let alone reach them.” She replied.

“Can’t you, like, not shave until you can reach?”

She glared at him.

“I am not giving birth with hairy legs.”

“Give it here.”

He took the razor and bent down onto his knees.

“My knees are going to regret this.”

“My bladder is regretting me getting pregnant.”

“Touchy.”

“Can you please just help me shave my legs so I can feel human and remotely attractive?”

“You’re gorgeous Carter.”

“Right now I don’t feel it.”

Jack picked up the bodywash and squeezed a decent sized amount onto his hand. He used the other hand to lift up her leg and then proceeded to work the soap into a lather. He delicately worked it over her shin and calf, down to her ankle and sole and up her thigh to her hip.

He lifted the razor and carefully ran it in smooth strokes up her shin, and calf, he took extra time around her knee and ankle making sure he didn’t cut her. He lowered her leg back into the water and rinsed the soap off. He repeated the process with her other leg, taking care to give her a close shave and not hurt her.

“Thank you.”

“I’m not done yet.”

He picked up her exfoliating body butter and lifted her leg back out of the water. He picked up a blob of the shea and cocoa butter mixture and worked into her skin, up, down, massaging her defined muscles and making her skin soft and smooth.

After doing both legs he helped her slide forwards in the bath, exposing her back. He worked the body butter into her back and shoulders, massaging her neck and upper arms.

“This feels amazing.” Sam said, her eyes now closed, allowing herself to experience the ministrations of his talented and slender fingers.

She was in heaven now. Her few moments on her own was nothing compared to this. He turned on the shower and wet her hair, she started for a moment before he started working shampoo into her hair and massaging her scalp. It felt amazing, having someone else do this for her, just letting her relax and feel.

He rinsed off the shampoo and put conditioner on her hair before kissing her neck.

“You smell great Carter.”

“Only for you.”

He rinsed off the conditioner and leaned back.

“All squeaky clean for the birthing room.”

They stared at each other for a moment, she got lost in his deep brown eyes before the cool air on her shoulders made her shiver.

She put her hands on the edge of the tub and tried to put her feet in a position where they could take her weight - it wasn’t happening.

“Can you help me get up?”

Jack laughed.

“Sure Sam.”

He put one arm around her under her arms and the other under her other arm and lifted until she was able to bear her own weight on her feet. It took a while for her steady herself, he held her the whole time.

“Right, one leg at a time, I got ya.”

Slowly she lifted one leg over the tub, and onto the cold tile floor.

“Ooh, cold.”

She lifted the other leg and fully climbed out of the bath. He grabbed a large towel from the heated rail and wrapped it around her. He grabbed another and gently ruffled her hair, as she dried her breasts and stomach. She tried to bend to dry her legs but her stomach hampered her.

“C’mere,” He said, the way he had said it for so many years. It made her weak at the knees.

He led her into their bedroom and set her on the edge of the bed. He bent down and tenderly dried her legs; he even dried between her toes. Just when she thought it couldn’t get any better he smiled up at her.

“Where’s that lemony stuff that makes your skin soft?”

“My body butter? Top drawer in the closet.”

She leaned back on the bed and watched him as he opened the drawer, he looked like a kid in a candy store when he turned around with the silver tub. His eyes shone as he grinned wickedly.

He unscrewed the top and scooped up a glob of the creamy lemon-scented butter and climbed onto the bed, settling behind her. He flicked her hair over her shoulders and she jumped when the cool cream touched her skin. He worked it deftly into her neck and shoulders, his fingers kneading and pressing, sliding and smoothing out her tight muscles. It was amazing.

He ran his hands down her upper arms and down her sides, lightly grazing the sides of her breasts, enough to tease her but deliberately not touching them fully. He continued down her back to her hips and lumbar region, continuing to work the muscles.

He pulled the covers down the bed.

“Lie down.”

Sam tingled all over as she lifted her legs onto the bed and settled against the pillows.

Jack scooped up more body butter and sniffed his fingers.

“This stuff smells great.”

“It should, it’s $20 a tub.”

“What!”

“Don’t stop.”

Jack returned to his ministrations, working the moisturiser into her feet, giving special attention to her arches. She groaned loudly.

“Hey, we haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.”

He slid his hands up her legs and pulled an ‘ooh’ expression as he stroked the soft, smooth skin.

“Perfect.”

He kissed the inside of her ankle and used his mouth to followed his hands up her leg as he worked in the body butter. He worked past her knees and over her thighs, coming tantalisingly close to her centre before travelling down the other leg.

“You are such a tease.” She whined.

He grinned cockily at her.

“Should I stop?”

“Hell no.”

He started massaging the body butter over her stomach, his fingers making small gentle circles. Her stomach tightened and rippled as the baby kicked up to meet Jack’s hand.

“Hey little guy, you wanna say hi to Daddy?”

“Or girl.”

“Yeah, or girl, you ready to come meet mommy soon? She’s getting real grumpy waiting for you, uh huh, and daddy had to shave her legs.”

He placed a kiss to her stomach and stared at it for a while, following the ripples and touching each one lovingly.

“Is it okay if I finish taking care of mommy now?”

He looked up at her breasts and stared at her hardened nipples.

“I think she’s getting cold.”

He continued his massage upwards, trailing his fingers around her breasts and still not touching them, instead working body butter into each of her arms, down to her hands. He finally, returned to her breasts and worked in the body butter gently, his fingers kneaded her tender flesh making her hiss.

“Ooh, sorry.”

“They’re really tender today.”

He adjusted his movements and carefully massaged the cream around her breasts, and over the nipples.

“Is this going to be one of those massages that has a happy ending?”

“You want it to be.”

Sam bit her lip, she wanted him to ravish her, she felt sexy and beautiful again but after their last disaster left her frustrated and unsatisfied, she wasn’t sure she wanted to go down that road again.

He smiled and returned to massaging her legs, brushing his fingers higher and higher up her thighs.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on his long fingers as they moved closer and closer to – the baby moved, and, oh god.

“Stop!” She cried.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, shoving him out of the way.

“What?”

“I have to pee, like, right now.”

He sighed as she hurriedly waddled to the bathroom.

 

…

 

            Jack stretched out on the bed as he waited for her to finish. He put the lid back on the body butter and slipped it onto the beside table.

            “Jack! Quick.”

He shot out of bed like a rocket, and ran to the bathroom door.

            “What , what is it?” He called back.

He peered around the door, she was standing in front of the basin, her hands covered in soap, looking at the floor. There was a clear puddle between her feet.

            “My water’s just broke.”

            “Looks like we shaved your legs just in time.”

 

END.


End file.
